


The Benefits of Being Bottom Boy

by destielinfinity4



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Wanted, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Craig, Gay Craig, Gay Tweek, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Not Beta Read, POV Craig Tucker, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Probably other kinks too, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Top Tweek, Underage Sex, Vigilantism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Tweek decide to play superheroes and Craig ends up learning quite a lot about himself on the way. Things go oddly well (for South Park anyway). That is until they become famous city-wide and Cartman decides they need to be dealt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Being Bottom Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reading my fic :) I hope you enjoy it
> 
>  
> 
> Updated: (7/25/17)  
> Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can correct it and not have the comment there forever.

The last year had been a weird one for Craig. It’d been a year of firsts for sure. First gay porno, first time dealing with parents discovering gay porno, first real honest-to-god crush, first time asking anyone out. And somehow, he was lucky enough to get a yes. So that lead into first boyfriend and first kiss, blah blah blah. He never thought that was just the start of it. But hey, there was a lot he didn’t know about himself till that year. But if there was one thing he knew it was that anything was possible in this damn town.

It had started at recess. As usual the two of them snuck back to their classroom to fool around after lunch, but instead of the usual snogging they ended up in a corner talking about superheroes. It didn’t last long though.

A few minutes in Tweek stammered something about how if Craig was a hero he'd be the sexiest hero ever.

Craig was so taken by this he put his hands on Tweeks jaws and rushed in to kiss him.

He felt Tweek tense up in surprise, but he quickly melted into the kiss.

It wasn’t long before the two of them had shifted so Craig was almost on top of Tweek so he decided to complete the action. He broke the kiss for a second to lift a leg across Tweeks body, straddling him. Bending down to kiss his boyfriend again, Craig snuck a hand into Tweeks hair trying to smooth it while he supported himself with the other.

Craig felt Tweek begin raising his hips against his ass, looking for friction. Glancing at the clock Craig made a decision. He’d give Tweek some friction.

He pulled back, carefully dismounting Tweek and proceeding to lower himself between his legs. He was just reaching for the button of Tweeks jeans when he heard the door open.

They both panicked, Tweek crawling to hide in a corner like an animal, and Craig standing up and straightening his clothes. Luckily it wasn't Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, or PC Principle, It was only Stan.

“Seriously guys? _That's_ where you've been going?”

Craig laughed, turning around to make sure Tweek was alright. Tweek was crouched in the corner twitching, he’d be fine, as long as Stan didn’t press the subject.   
Craig decided not to give Stan the chance. He said “We were arguing about heroes. Then we decided _we_ should play superheroes ‘cause we'd be better than half the dickwads out there.”

Stan contemplated for a few seconds and asked what their ‘cause’ was. “You know, like avenging your dead sister or ending the man-bun epidemic. Something like that.”

Tweek stood up cautiously and brushed off his pants, walking up behind Craig. They looked at each other and then back at Stan.

“I guess we don’t have a cause.” Tweek said quietly.

They thought about it for a while and eventually Stan suggested that their ‘cause’ should be fighting homophobes. Before they had a chance to talk about it the bell rung and they all returned wordlessly to their desks.

While he was supposed to be paying attention to Mr. G’s lesson on The Renaissance Craig evaluated Stan’s last idea. _Yeah._ It felt right. He and Tweek were both gay, and they could work as a couple. It was perfect.

By the next morning Craig had every detail planned out, from their gadgets to their mottos. He ran the idea by Tweek who made that weird grunting noise he sometimes makes. Craig read it as enthusiasm. They found a couple of homophobes and they were ready to begin. Craig heard Tweek knock on his door at exactly 4:36 in the afternoon, and he felt it. He was ready to start his career as a vigilante.

They were going to hit the homophobes’ house at midnight but they needed time to prepare for the event. Especially if he needed to calm Tweek down enough so that he wouldn’t be instantly recognizable. It’d be difficult, but the two of them could definitely pull it off.

They started by watching some TV, Craig moved carefully and strategically tried to wind his boyfriend down. Craig gave Tweek a beer instead of his usual coffee, he stroked Tweeks back and kissed his neck, and a few times he offered a drag of his cigarette. Then finally he gave Tweek a massage in the shower. It worked wonderfully, and it was fun too. Now, time for the appearance.

Craig's hair was manageable, short and black, swept hastily to the side, he could easily gel it into something stylish. Tweek, however,  needed a bit more work. Craig spent about an hour brushing Tweeks matted hair and trying to style it in the gayest way possible. He then styled his the same in a matter of minutes. They put on a considerable amount of scented lotion, cut their fingernails applied a layer of clear polish, plucked their eyebrows, the works.

Around 9:30 it was finally time to put on the costumes. They started with white dress shirts and black dress pants craig had picked up at Walmart. They fit alright and luckily didn’t look too cheap. These were followed with salmon-pink bow ties and jackets. They were ready. They stood facing a full length mirror.

‘ _PC Principle would give us four weeks of detention for this, it’s so stereotypical.’_ Craig thought to himself. They also wore sunglasses, just to be sure they weren't recognized, and they were not allowed to take them off until they were back home even though it was very dark out. They couldn’t risk their identities being discovered.

They spent an hour or so discussing the plan. They couldn’t risk any miscommunications or overlooked details, they needed the plan to go on without a hitch. When this was finished they caught a ride from Timmy to a diner which was close to their destination. After walking to the house and depositing their gear behind a bush they started scoping out the place. They needed a way in, a place to hide while they ran away, and they needed to know where the bedroom was. In silent agreement they got to work.

They discovered quickly that the homophobes left their bedroom window unlocked, it was almost too easy. It was 11:30 by the time they were done scoping, more time than they’d planned, which meant time to wait. Luckily Tweek was still relatively calm, though Craig could feel him start to tense again.

Finally at midnight they made their entrance, bursting through the unlocked bedroom window. The homophobic couple in the bed screamed at the sight of the two vigilantes, but they'd planned for that. They quickly tied gags around the two and tied them to the bed. Then Tweek turned on the all of the lights in the room while Craig searched the house for a table. Perfect. Time for the show.

Once the table was set up in front of the bed Craig smirked at Tweek and lovingly wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Let's go,” Craig said in the most sarcastically-flamboyant voice he could muster, earning a sweet smile from Tweek.

Craig looked over towards the homophobes. The look of utter terror on their face drove him crazy, they looked so uncomfortable, they knew what was coming. This was possibly the hottest thing he'd done, ever, and they'd barely even started.

Craig helped his boyfriend up onto the table. Now the show was really getting started. He cupped Tweek’s jaw and leaned in to kiss him. The woman tied to the bed screamed through the gag just as their lips met. It was like fireworks. Their sounds of terror were going straight to Craig’s dick, only making him kiss Tweek harder.

Craig felt Tweeks hands snake under the jacket and secure themselves around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Craig moved his hands down and began undoing Tweek’s bow tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Taking the cue Tweek pulled his hands back and started doing the same with Craig’s clothes, carefully taking the condom and bottle of lube from his pocket and placing it gently on the table. Normally Craig liked to take his time with the stripping part. It just felt so naughty and inappropriate. Though he did bite his lip as he pulled Tweeks pants and boxers to his knees, revealing him to the couple in the bed.  When they were both fully naked, wearing nothing but sunglasses, Tweek began kissing and sucking on Craig's neck.

Tweek was not hard yet, probably nervous, but Craig was prepared for this. Tweek was a nervous guy and Craig’d developed plenty of strategies to calm him down. A few moves in particular that he knew turned Tweek on. The things he did that were nearly guaranteed to give Tweek a boner.

He reached around Tweeks back and squeezed his ass hard, pulling him close and raking his fingernails up the soft skin. Tweek moaned against his neck and seconds later he could feel Tweek harden against his leg. He reached a hand to stroke Tweek’s cock a few times before moaning dramatically, louder than he normally would when they fooled around in his room. This earned him a nervous whimper from the homophobes and his legs nearly gave out when he remembered “ _they’re still in the room, forced to watch everything we do.”_   
“Babe, fuck me. right now.” He couldn’t wait any longer, Craig needed Tweek inside him before he ruined the plan by cumming just from the knowledge that they were being watched.

Tweek didn’t need to be told twice. He bent down and grabbed the lube and a condom off the table while Craig got on his knees on the table, grabbing a corner and presenting his ass to the homophobes. He wanted to give them a good angle after all.

He forgot all thoughts about angles though when Tweek touched his hole with a single lubed finger, and he pushed his ass towards it, eager for more. After he was fully prepared, Tweek paused to put lube on his dick and finally Craig felt Tweek begin to push into him.  Craig had to force himself to take deep breaths, if he didn't, he would come too early and ruin the plan. They still had a lot more to show the homophobes. He had to make himself wait, which was honestly kind of hot in itself.

Minutes later, Tweek was screaming as he came inside Craig. He was so aroused by Tweeks moans and cries that he almost came himself, but it still wasn't time. He had to wait. The homophobes on the bed were making various noises of disgust, which certainly didn't help. It reminded him of what they were doing, how indecent they were being.

Tweek finally came out of his haze and began the next phase of the plan. He grabbed a hand towel from one of their jackets and cleaned Craig up before helping him stand back up. They kissed a little before Tweek began moving downward, kissing his jaw, his neck, his sternum, and his abs, all the way down before pausing at Craig’s cock and looking up at him.

Tweek slowly took his cock into his mouth and began bobbing up and down. Craig grabbed one of the pillars on the corners of the bed to steady himself. He realized that Tweek had forgotten to tease him a bit before starting but he seemed too eager to see his boyfriend cum. It was okay though. That was a small detail and frankly Craig was too turned on to care all that much. He wasn't thinking clearly, his boyfriend was sucking him off and there were homophobes tied to the bed seeing every filthy second of it. He was naked and turned on and this was definitely the hottest thing he'd ever done.

He wasn't thinking clearly, and he definitely shouldn't have done it, but he did, and it ended up happening every time they went out. He looked the homophobes in the eye and threw the sunglasses to the floor. He flashed them a grin and winked straight at them. The terrified look on their faces sent him right over the edge, and he was coming all over Tweeks face.

After cleaning up and putting the table back, they untied the couple who seemed too horrified to move, they climbed onto the window sill. Before jumping down Craig delivered their motto.

“You've been hit by Captain Top, and Bottom Boy!”

It turned out being a nice evening, they went back to Craig's house to clean up and catch some sleep. Craig was equal parts invigorated, happy and downright sleepy so by the time they finally got back to Craig's and climbed in the bed, he was so tired that he fell asleep in Tweeks arms almost immediately.

Tweek hasn't enjoyed the whole thing as much as Craig had, but he kept doing it because he liked to see just how turned on it made Craig. So they kept going, every time they caught wind of a homophobe in South Park, they broke into their house late at night and fucked right in front of them. Craig got to relive his fantasy over and over and over. So yeah, he was pretty happy.

Although somehow they managed to gained notoriety, ‘Captain Top and Bottom Boy’ made the news at least once and the paper twice. Eventually the homophobes got sneakier. They locked their windows, and they were careful with their comments. There was a couple months that Tweek and Craig didn't hear a single homophobic comment, so they had no excuse to go ‘visit’ anybody. Eventually Craig became as twitchy as Tweek.

Tweek knew how much the fantasy meant to Craig, so he enlisted the help of Jimmy and Wendy. Wendy had the computer skills, Jimmy had the journalism skills. Tweek hoped that together they could find some homophobes to continue their fun. Together they were able to hack into a city-wide pole regarding gay rights. There were a surprising amount of opposers, so they budgeted them out to two homophobes a month, or one every two weeks. They could play out their fantasies in front of these homophobes for as long as they wanted. It was very easy, and very, very hot. And for a few months they continued their plans without a hitch.

And then it happened. The only moral dilemma they’d ever faced in their whole history as vigilantes. It came one day when they heard a terribly homophobic comment and they looked to the speaker, it was Cartman. Craig and Tweek looked at each other nervously. They did not want to fuck in front of Cartman, like, they really did not want to fuck in front of Cartman.

So they decided they'd let it go, just this once if there was ever a time for making an exception this was it. But to their horror the comments continued. Cartman even went on the news saying that he didn't think ‘The Captain’ would go after him. That they wouldn't dare, and that they were losing their ‘touch’. It became pretty clear that they'd have to do it, regardless of how horrible it would be.

They decided they would do a shortened version of their act, in and out as fast as possible. Not full-ass-fucking, just blowjobs. When they got ready that day, it lacked the usual excitement and energy. It felt more like a chore than a hot fantasy. But if they wanted to keep up their reputation, and continue to play out the fantasy, they didn't have a choice. It was their duty as superheroes, and no one said being a vigilante was easy.

When they arrived at Cartman's house, they just picked the lock. They'd started doing that a few months ago because looking for unlocked windows took too much time and they had less and less success with it. The lock clicked and when the door swung open, they went right to work setting up. They'd also started bringing a card table and pinning it between the bed and the persons dresser. It gave the homophobe a better view and it was quicker as well. Sometimes, if they were lucky, the persons dresser had a mirror, that was always a lot of fun.

Once Cartman was successfully gagged and tied up they helped each other up onto the table.

“You sure about this?” Tweek asked, his voice full of concern.

“It's too late now dude.”

Tweek’s eyes darted left and right “you’re right, it is,”

So they began making out, trying to relax and get into the flow of things. But when Tweek broke the kiss and moved to undress Craig, they noticed Cartman doing some weird motion with his hands and making ugly squeaking noises. Suddenly they were surrounded by superheroes. It was a trap. They were being captured.

Craig stepped back and put up his hands calmly saying “whoa, whoa, whoa. we're not hurting anyone, just let us leave, we'll never do this again, don't lock us in the basement with Butters, please!”

Tweek was shaking visibly so Craig moved to hug side-hug him in an attempt to calm him down.

One of the heroes had been untying Cartman. When he finished, Cartman got out of his bed and began looking around with wide eyes. “Why, what are all of you super-heroes doing in my bedroom?” There was that famous Cartman mock-innocence again. “Since I am in no way involved in this I think I'll just go in my closet and let you brave warriors carry on with your meeting.”

There were various eye-rolls around the room as Cartman retreated into his closet.

After a few seconds of silence Mysterion cleared his throat and said “We did not come to capture you, we fully support your kinky-gay cause.”

“you d-do?” Tweek finally stopped shaking, though he twitched occasionally.

“Yes, Captain Top. We only request that you-”

But he was interrupted by Cartman's closet bursting open and a equally fat, equally annoying hero jumped out.

“Don't worry, underlings, your fearless leader is here.”

Mysterion covered his face with his hands, clearly annoyed.

“As my deputy was saying, we simply request that you join our super-squad and fight crime with us. Your reputation has preceded you, and we feel that you are the quality of hero that could do amazing things in our humble super-squad. You just need to not make out in front of us and you need to pay, me. It's 5 dollars per homophobe you scare.”

Another superhero interjected from across the room “Yeah, don't let him give you that crap it's free, you just need to not tell anyone and be loyal to the gang, that sort of thing.”

“Oh, sweet. Okay we're in. As long as Cartman doesn't make any more homophobic comments.

The fat hero spoke up again “I'll see to it.”

And from then on, they continued their lives as vigilantes as part of the super squad. They mostly did their own thing, but occasionally they helped with bigger missions, like blackmailing important people and beating people up.

It was funny, a year ago he thought he was straight, vanilla, and he'd kind of pegged himself for more of a villain type. But whatever. Things turned out the way they did and Craig personally, was very happy with the turn of events. He and Tweek got to fuck all the time, for a cause, and he got to be a badass super-hero all the time! Certainly a win-win for Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I‘d actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates (destielinfinity4)! Feel free to message me with prompts/ideas/suggestions/rants/anything. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr. Oh and Check out my other works too!!! (Ily <3)


End file.
